


Unformed Triad

by lillyrosenight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cameo Role Bruce/Hulk, F/M, Loki isn't aware of his Mortal Soulmates, Multi, Soulmate Bond, Triad - Freeform, Uncomplete Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyrosenight/pseuds/lillyrosenight
Summary: Hermione finds one of her soulmates. Together they discover their third but it wasn't meant to be.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Wong (Marvel), Hermione Granger/Loki/Stephen Strange, Hermione Granger/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 8
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	Unformed Triad

**Author's Note:**

> October 7th: Major Character Death  
> Marvelously Magical Bingo: O5 Loki Odinson/Hermione Granger/Dr. Stephen Strange

London Sanctum 2017

Hermione walked into her Sanctum, she gasped as she saw the destruction. “What the bloody hell?” she yelled as she looked around. Various relics destroyed, glass scattered, wood splintered. Her home a mess, tears filled her eyes as she gazed at the damage done.

She hung her head with closed eyes. The London Sanctum had been left in her care by the Ancient One, Master of the Mystic Arts, only a handful of years ago. Their had been no indication of her wards being set off, she immediately took off in a sprint for the transportation room. Hopefully, the Ancient One or Wong would have answers for her.

Her curly hair flowed behind her as she skidded into the room with the doorways. With gasping breathes, she closed her eyes and thought about Kamar-Taj. She walked through the door and found the Ancient One with Mordo and an unfamiliar face.

“Hermione,” the Ancient One addresses the Master of Mystic Arts. “What’s wrong?”

“The London Sanctum,” she began unsure of how to admit that it had been destroyed nearly obliterated.

“I know, young one,” the Ancient One said as she approached the witch. “We will rebuild. Go see Wong, and ask for a list of the relics that resided in the London Sanctum. This must be done first.”

Hermione nodded before she glanced at the unknown who wore the Cloak of Levitation. Her brown eyes narrowed in confusion, as she couldn’t understand who this man was. He clearly was new to the Mystic Arts, yet he yielded a relic. Not even she possessed one, as nothing in the London Sanctum had called to her. With another glance at the Sorcerer, she frowned before she spun on her heels to find Wong in the library.

“Who was that?” a deep voice asked, before Hermione turned down the hall unable to hear the answer. She guessed it was the man who possessed the Cloak.

[x]

“Hermione,” Wong gasped as he looked at the witch from Magical London.

“Wong, what’s wrong?” the witch in question asked.

“I need you to come with me. Stephen Strange has taken on Dormamu, and he will need our help,” the librarian of Kamar-Taj explained.

“Stephen Strange?”

“He is the new Sorcerer Supreme and possesses the Cloak of Levitation,” Wong further explained as he tried to lead the Master towards the portal room.

A sigh fell from Hermione lips, “I guess, we should help him,” she agreed as she detoured Wong to her room to grab her wand. She slipped the instrument into the holster on her arm.

Together they made their way to Hong Kong. Hermione took in the damage, it reminded her of her Sanctum and even Hogwarts all those years ago after Voldemort had been defeated. She looked at Wong and wondered what she could do.

“Where is he?”

“In the Dark Dimension, I imagine, let us try and prevent Kaecilius from interfering,” Wong suggested.

Hermione nodded as she searched for the former Master of the Mystic Arts. Her eyes darted back and forth taking in the destruction and the lives lost. Soon she spotted him, cowering.

“Perificus Totalus,” she yelled as she pointed her wand at Kaecilius. He froze and fell to the ground, stiff.

She moved towards the traitor and kept her wand pointed at him. Ready to throw another spell as she looked at the portal not too far from them. ‘Please let this new Sorcerer Supreme come back safely, so he can lead us Masters,’ she silently prayed.

Soon enough, the Sorcerer Supreme returned. He came to a stop just in front of Hermione and Wong, as well as an unconscious Kaecilius. He frowned as he looked down at the dark master. “What happened here?” the tall man asked as he looked at Wong and Hermione.

Wong chuckled as he glanced at Hermione. 

“Full body bind curse,” Hermione replied with a frown as she recognized the words that were on her wrist.

Stephen looked at Hermione with slightly wide eyes. The familiar words, he kept hidden with his watch. He studied the petite woman in front of him, she clearly had been the Master to visit Kamar-Taj after his first encounter with Kaecilius. Her hair was curly and full of volume but it complimented her skin tone that had a hint of golden olive undertones. Her brown eyes were fierce yet dark as well. She held herself with confidence, yet humble at the same time. It was clear that this Master of the Mystic Arts knew what she was capable of.

“I’m Doctor Stephen Strange,” he introduced himself with a proffered hand. He tried to not look at the scars and the painful reminders of what had happened.

“Hermione Granger,” the witch greeted with a nod as she accepted the hand shake. She didn’t comment or stare at his hands like most people did.

[x]

New York Sanctum 2019

Hermione arrived at the Sanctum that one of her soulmates resided over. She walked through the halls of her soulmate’s home. Stephen and Hermione both knew they had a third in their bond but they hadn’t yet met them. But the pair knew they would meet at the same time, if the words, ‘I have been falling for thirty minutes,’ was any indication to the pair.

“Stephen,” the English witch called out as she spotted him.

“Hermione,” the former doctor greeted as he looked up the stairs to see his soulmate.

“Hello, Wong,” Hermione added as she caught sight of the librarian.

Wong nodded as he moved up the stairs. “Hello, Hermione, I’ll be off to Kamar-Taj for a bit. I’ll be back when I have some answers for you.”

Hermione frowned in confusion as she looked between Stephen and Wong. The librarian made his way to the portal room, while she climbed down to join Stephen. “What’s going on?” she asked as she reached him.

“Well, being the Sorcerer Supreme, I have a scroll that has a list of powerful entities with their locations,” Stephen began as he presented her with the aforementioned scroll.

She accepted the scroll and looked at it to see that one name glowed brightly. “Loki, the Norse God of Tricks and Mischief?” she asked in confusion.

“Afraid so,” Stephen replied, both remembered what happened in 2012.

Hermione frowned as she met his gaze, it was clear that the witch was concerned. “How was it possible that he’s here?” she asked as she looked at him.

Stephen sighed, “It seems he arrived on his own accord, but he wasn’t alone. Thor was with him, but we know that Thor isn’t a threat.”

“Where did you put him?” Hermione asked as she raised an eyebrow at the Sorcerer Supreme.

“Mirror dimension,” he answered as he looked back at Hermione with a gentle smile.

Hermione didn’t say a word, instead she looked at Stephen with a frown. But she didn’t comment on his actions. She instead looked around the house and various artifacts, while she waited for inevitable arrival of Thor.

[x]

Hermione watched as Stephen opened a portal to allow Loki out of the mirror dimension. She bit back a grin when the God of Mischief landed flat on his face at the bottom of the stairs.

“I have been falling for thirty minutes,” the dark haired male grumbled aloud.

The young witch looked at Stephen with wide eyes at the words that she knew were inscribed on her right arm. Stephen’s blue eyes were wide also, it shouldn’t be possible for a God to be soulmates with two mortals. Yes, the pair had magical abilities, but to be soulmates with a God. Unthinkable to the pair.

Loki stood up and glared at Hermione and Stephen, before he quickly summoned a set of knives. He was quick to step towards the pair.

“Alright, no, goodbye,” Stephen said as he threw the portal in the direction of Loki and Thor. He needed to leave. Stephen would always put Hermione first and did not want to endanger her to Loki.

Hermione frowned as she watched Loki disappeared. “Do you think we’ll see him again?”

“Undoubtedly,” the Sorcerer Supreme admitted as he looked down at her with a sad smile.

Hermione held his hand and led him upstairs to look at the damage that Thor’s hammer had done.

[x]

A few days later, New York Sanctum 2019

A sharp pain ran through Hermione, a gasp fell from her lips before she fell suddenly and unexpectedly down to the ground. Stephen felt the same and collapsed only moments after Hermione, as he had been running towards her. Eyes locked on one another a searing pain ripped through the soulmates as a burning sensation ran over the soulmarks they each bore that belonged to Loki Odinson.

“No, no, no,” Hermione pleaded through tears as she caught sight of Stephen’s eyes. They were full of tears and her heart shattered a little more at the realization that they’re soulmate was gone. 

Together they laid on the floor for a time. Eventually, Stephen made his way to Hermione, he picked her up and cradled her in his arms for a time. The moment was interrupted by Wong, he appeared in the doorway and looked at the pair.

“We have a problem,” Wong began before he was interrupted.

“What is it?” Stephen asked as he rose on his feet. He cradled Hermione in his arms.

“Something is coming through the universe, quickly and at speeds that aren’t possible,” Wong informed the Supreme Sorcerer.

Hermione snapped her head to look at Wong, confusion filled her. She desperately wanted to mourn for Loki, but something was coming. And she knew that Stephen was needed to figure out just what it was that had entered their dimension.

“We better go,” Hermione said as she began to shift in Stephen’s arms.

The Sorcerer Supreme put her down, together they made their way to the entryway. Hermione watched with red swollen eyes Stephen and Wong fought over the lunch order, before they got to work. Before Wong could leave, the roof began to collapse above the group, only steps away from where they had been previously

Hermione casted a silent shield spell around the group. Debris scattered around the trio for a few moments. Once it seemed to have stopped, the spell dropped and Hermione followed after Stephen as they moved up the stairs to peer into the crater that had been the majority of their staircase.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bit more outlined but I think I will add it as a second chapter. Things are off from the movies because I'm too lazy to watch the scenes that I need, so don't mind any slight inaccuracies. I will go back and fix them eventually.


End file.
